Kagome's Heart
by Kyriousity
Summary: Naraku was defeated. The jewel was put back together. Unfortunately for Kagome, there's still a piece missing. Now she is unwillingly thrust into a new world and Inuyasha isn't even there to help this time. This will be a Kingdom Hearts crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers, this is your author speaking. I'm proud to announce I shall not procrastinate...I think ((of course I wrote this story, intending to post it years ago...and just got around to it...)) All I ask is that you review...and as the story unfolds I encourage theories and suggestions so I may better please the reader. ((You should be glad I procrastin-waited so long to post cause a few years ago I would have just said 'up yours' and not made many friends.))

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy

She looked up from the cobbled path her head had previously made the most uncomfortable pillow out of. There where street lamps and plenty of shops, all written in English. She could barely make out what they said, having spent all her high school days five hundred years in the past. She knew the letters, and she knew the pronunciation, but when it came to the meaning, she was utterly lost. Thankfully, there are some words that, even in English, they sound Japanese. It wasn't too hard to locate the hotel across the square.

She didn't get too far before the Shikon Jewel began to pulse alarming the girl considerably. Her hand shot to her heart, where the pulsing seemed to be originating. So that was where it had disappeared to. When she was engulfed in all the darkness, before she passed out and woke up to find herself in this place, all she saw was the jewel. It was then she realized that Kikyo was wrong, even the purest wishes couldn't get rid of the damn thing. Or perhaps her wish wasn't pure enough? Either way, the jewel resided in her heart now, and it was warning her of danger, something she should attend to immediately. She looked about the unfamiliar terrain, wildly searching for a sign of her invisible enemy. Her priestess powers where telling her this presence was obviously evil, but void of anything else. There was no aura, only that of darkness, like a shadow. Could this be Naraku's doing? No. Naraku was dead. She knew that for a fact. This was worse. Much worse. Seeing as how she had little choice, she readied herself for battle. She fell into a stance she had seen Inuyasha use many times before and hoped that in the first attack, intimidation, she would win. The raven beauty cleaned her face of all expressions, just like Inuyasha's brother, Sesshoumaru, and summoned both her courage and what could be salvaged of her powers. The ordeal leading her to this place had apparently taken more out of her than what she was used to. Something twitched in the shadows out of the corner of her eye. Her head swiveled in that direction, but all lay still. The dark pressed her to a light. The small halo engulfed her in its protective circle. She should have felt comforted, but it was all for not. First a foot appeared, then a torso. The body was all black, but not in a void of color way. It was more of a void of light. Finally the head emerged from the night beyond.  
She thought she was going to laugh. This shrew of an enemy came only to her waist, and looked so feeble it could drop dead any second. With a flick of the wrist the little creature was purified to oblivion. This was what the jewel had urgently alerted her to? No. It still pulsed. Behind her. A noise? A cackle of sorts. Another of the small creatures broke through her ring of electrically generated protection. Then another. There were hundreds of them, all gathered behind her, well, now in front. She gave a nervous laugh, making a miniscule, sarcastic remark before turning round and running for dear life. There wasn't enough power to kill those things, so it was best put to helping her escape.

Don't worry, I only ended it here cause it seemed like a good ending to the chapter ((yes a good place to end a chapter is at the end of a chapter, I know, I'm no idiot. To clarify, I meant that where I originally intended to end it was less cliff-hanger, more abrupt end)) It's a good thing most people never read what the author truly has to say or I would feel like a rambling idiot, which seems to be the case. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 2

The whole place was crawling with the little bastards. Was there no safe haven for her to duck into and rest? Perhaps there was. A large door towered above her. There would be no way for her to move it on her own, but that wasn't the object of her desire. Next to the large door, a small room resided. It seemed to be cleansed of all things malicious. Something inside her- the jewel perhaps?- told her this would be the ideal place to conceal herself in until the little beasties wandered off.

Without another thought, she flew through the door and slammed it shut. The room was brightly illuminated from what she saw, which was a door and tacky, pink wallpaper. Shadows sat frozen on the wall, giving off almost human shapes. She turned around and came face to face with two men, two women, and…a duck and a dog? What the hell?

"Um…hi." It wasn't exactly the most intelligent greeting one could give, but it would do. She was too frazzled to notice, and least of all to care.

The taller of the men cleared his throat and made to speak. "Who are you?"

It was an easy question, and the most obvious of all to be asked first, but for some reason, the girl couldn't bring her self to do it. A sudden wave of tiredness washed over her. Before she passed out for the second time that day she came to the conclusion that she had lost more energy, both physical and metaphysical, than she first figured.

I don't plan on making all of them this short, so bear with me please. Arigatou.


	3. Chapter 3

She could tell it was bright even before she opened her eyes. That bit of information didn't help protect her sensitive retinas from the destructive onslaught, however. Her arm did just fine with that. With that singular movement she had alerted another occupant to her consciousness, who in turn announced it to the rest of the motley crew.

One of the girls, she had a kind face and was fully clothed in pink-Kagome detested the color but made no objection to the girl's choice in wardrobe-hovered above her, blocking the light that Kagome was finally growing accustomed to.

"Are you all right?" She cocked her head as some would do in inquiry.

For the briefest moment, that simple movement reminded Kagome of Inuyasha and her little Shippou. They both tweaked their heads to the side when curious. Pushing whatever surge of emotion she knew would come out of her head, but not her heart, try as she might, and nodded her head. "I'll be fine. I think I just over-exerted myself."

"Doing what may I ask?" It was one of the men this time. The tall one dressed in black. He had long brown hair and sorrowful eyes, as though he lost something important to him. Then again, everyone in the room did. Was this a club? She must have dropped into the right place.

What was the question again? What had she been doing? Yes, now, what exactly _had_ she been doing? With her head in the condition it was in she was probably drunk. The grogginess, which didn't altogether feel like it came from sleep, and the massive headache could be clear indicators of such. But she knew it wasn't that.

Kagome squinted her eyes and drew her brows together in hopes that this would clear her mind and allow her to concentrate. Running. She had been running, but from what? The little black evils, whatever the hell they wanted to call themselves. The man was staring holes into her head. She figured she should answer him.

"I was running." She paused in wonder. When the hell had she learned English?

"From what?" By the growing tension in the room, Kagome figured they already knew the answer.

"I don't know. They were black and it felt like they were pure evil. I couldn't detect any source of light within them. I couldn't sense anything in them for the matter. It was as if the things were just shells." _Or like Naraku's puppets…_

"They are called Heartless." The man answered curtly.

Kagome nodded in agreement. "The name sounds apt."

"Has you're world been lost too?" The girl with the giant ninja star finally decided to add her two cents.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about." Lost her world? What gibberish was this girl spouting?

"You're not from around here, so I figured you came from another. Only those who have lost their homes come here." She said this as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No, my world still exists I guess."

"Then how did you find this place?" The man spoke.

"I don't know. It was an accident." _Yeah, I just wanted to go home._

The tall man cocked his brow, but said no more.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Aerith," said the girl in pink.

"And my name is Yuffie," said the ninja-girl.

"I'm Donald." The duck's quacking nearly made Kagome laugh. The dog's laugh had the same effect.

"The name's Goofy." His name seemed fitting.

"I'm Sora." The boy with the sword finally spoke.

After a brief silence involving Kagome looking at the only one without a name, and said man staring at the ground, arms crossed.

"Don't mind him. He just acts tough. That's Leon." A grunt confirmed it.

Kagome smiled and nodded at all of them in turn. "Hello everyone, my name is Kagome. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Well, Kagome, welcome to Traverse Town."

I guess I should have mentioned this throughout the other chapters...review please! I know you readers just want to get on with the story and you don't want to waste your time telling the author what you thought ((I, myself, am guilty as well)) but think of it this way. You don't tell us you liked it, we think you hated it. It coul dbe the best story in the goddam universe and no one will ever get to read the ending because they couldn't give the author enough of a confidence boost to keep the imagination running and the fingers typing. How's that for a guilt trip?


	4. Chapter 4

It had taken some time to adjust to living in another world, a lot longer than when she went to the feudal era. At least back then she knew she could return home whenever she wanted. It made her homesick. Countless times the same question would replay itself in her mind, though recently it has been less frequent as she had yet to find and answer and lately she'd been busying herself. Why had the well sent her here? Her quest for the jewel remained incomplete. There was no reason for her to go off into the unknown if there was still a sliver missing. She discovered this slight fracture in the midst of a wish, almost immediately after Kikyo grabbed a hold of Naraku and dragged him to hell with her. She had wished that Kikyo be sent to heaven for all the good deeds she had done in her true life and the selfless act she had committed that fateful day two weeks ago. The problem was as soon as Kagome discovered the small crevice that still marred the jewel's surface, in actuality it was a perfect hole that ran from one end on the jewel to the other, she reached out with her fully developed powers, as her soul had been completed once again, and could find no trace of any sectors-that was how she sensed the long distanced shards-that held a piece of the Shikon Jewel in their midst. Shortly after Kagome had attempted to go home and that's when she wound up in an alley in the second district of Traverse Town. Later everyone went back to first district. It was safer there, no heartless wandered about. Kagome thought that was weird but when Yuffie attempted to explain to her the reason, she decided to just leave it as it was-a fleeting curiosity.

Kagome hadn't been attacked by any Heartless. This made her happy. She wasn't in the mood to go through her whole life's story to explain to everyone exactly why she was able to dispose of the evil creatures with a simple touch. Unfortunately that meant she had to practice her arts in secret. When everyone else had gone to sleep, Kagome would leave the comfort of her bed and find some place away from any areas frequented at night. No one dared to even go near the doors that lead to second and third district so those were where she was normally found. Meditation, however, was done on the roof. She, also, practiced her barriers up there, as they were invisible.

She suspected Leon knew of her outings-he never did give off the aura of sleep, but it was an aura different from that of when he was awake. Then again, she could just be imagining things. The man seemed to be suspicious of everything. She wouldn't be surprised if he thought his own shadow was out to get him. At least he didn't know _what_ she was doing. She was sure he would have approached her if he knew the whole story. She couldn't speak for anyone else. For the most part they seemed oblivious, which was good.

She briefly reached out her senses, trying to detect-or not detect, depending on your point of view-any dangers. Satisfied that all was as it should be, Kagome shut the window in the girl's room as quietly as she could and headed off in the direction of third district. That was her favorite spot.

It was well past midnight when Kagome decided to take a break. She was covered in a thin veil of sweat from all the energy she had exerted. She wasn't tired, however. On the contrary, she was as livid as a two-year-old with ADHD. The moon had that effect on her-or her powers. She was at her peak on nights when the moon was full, which was good because Inuyasha was at his weakest when the moon was full and he depended on her-though he would never admit it-to keep them out of harms way. She had taken a canteen of water with her, which she now snatched from the ground and greedily drank what remained.

She was just about to call it a night when the sound of splintering wood reached her ears. The door to the third district rattled and the hinges began to snap. Not knowing anything else to do, Kagome quickly scaled the large gate separating the districts-a trick she picked up from Inuyasha-and glanced over to the other side. Three colossal heartless, along with billions of the smaller ones that Kagome had the misfortune of running into back when she came here almost a week ago, pounded at the doors. Any minute now they would gain access to the last district virgin to their darkness.

I hoped you liked the newest addition. If you did, tell me via that little button in the bottom left corner. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome hated to admit it but she was again caught at the most inopportune moment in the history of bad timing. Her powers had already been exhausted through her training and she was in no way shape or form able to take on so many of them even fully charged. Well, maybe, but only if she was emotionally unstable. The gate shook again and Kagome was thrown off balance. She teetered from falling forward, on top of the Heartless, and backwards. She opted for the latter and thrust her body backwards. She flipped over and struck out her hands and feet, trying to land like a cat, something Shippou used to do. She landed with a grunt and a few choice curse words that would make Inuyasha proud.

She shook her wrists to relieve some of the pain and took off running. It only took her a minute to reach the meager house that the others were housed in. Not bothering to go through the window, Kagome went to the front and kicked the door down. This of course roused everyone from their beds and had them all gathering into the front room. At any other time Kagome would have laughed at the tousled state they were all in-even Leon-which was, needless to say, quite adorable. Now, however, she was standing in the doorway, gasping for air.

"Heartless," she took two slow, deep breaths to slow down her heart rate and continued. "The Heartless have broken through the doorway in third district. They're here-" she was cut off by a scream. Everyone's heads jerked to the source of the scream. Just outside people were running to their homes, locking the doors and turning on all the lights. Heartless attacked those less fortunate.

"Stay with Aerith." Leon spoke calmly. The others rushed out the door to assist where they could.

While Kagome was happy that she didn't have to use her powers, thus keeping her secret-though Kagome no longer saw a point in keeping it a secret- she was also offended that they thought she was useless. With a sigh and a soft 'jerk' directed at Leon, she took Aerith's hand and they both went into the bedroom to wait out the storm (the front door was demolished by Kagome's foot remember?).

I apologize for the pathetic length of this chapter. I should have another posted soon to ake up for it...review if you haven't already please.


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome paced the room nervously. Every crash or scream put her more on edge. She shouldn't be inside with Aerith; she should be out in the action. Even with her powers half depleted, though she was swiftly regenerating, she was still of some use. One last scream caused Kagome to break. She turned to Aerith, eyes ablaze.

"Can you keep a secret?"

Confused, Aerith nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Good, don't tell the others…and don't leave the room." She placed a barrier around the building and climbed out the window for the second time that night.

The place was in shambles. Kagome had followed the screams to the creatures. Oddly enough, there was no one fighting over here-just heartless and two kids running for dear life. Kagome quickly assessed the situation and sprang into action. First she grabbed the kids and erected another barrier around them.

"Don't leave the light." It would have been hard to explain there was an invisible shield around them so she placed them under a street light to give them some visible grounds to stay within. Confirming that both understood her, she spun around to deal with the Heartless.

She didn't move, allowing her enemy to come to her. Just as they were about to close in on the kill she began to glow. All those that had lunged at her disintegrated. They kept at it, however. Clearly these things weren't very _bright_. She laughed at her bad pun.

Before she knew it, the area was clear-that or they finally realized she was not one to be messed with and high-tailed it out of there. She went to the two children, clutching each other in fear, and let down the barrier.

"Let's get you two inside." She picked them up and went back to Aerith.

One by one she pushed them through the window, then her self, and explained to Aerith that she found them being attacked. When asked how she was able to fight off the creatures Kagome sat down and sighed.

"It's a long story." She forewarned.

"We have time." Aerith sat next to her.

"Well…"

Dun dun dun...yeah I really only ended it here because I didn't want to explain her whole life story...and I'm sure the avid fan/reader didn't want to hear it again...yes I'm lazy, but my excuses are good...I'm not ashamed.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Kagome finished with her story the two kids she rescued had fallen asleep. The sounds of battle had finally died and all was quiet. She and Aerith placed the kids in the beds (Aerith's and Kagome's) and tucked them in.

"Their parent's are probably worried sick." Kagome nodded and looked out the window.

"It sounds like its safe now. Do you want to go looking for any distraught parents? Tell them their kids are safe?"

"But who will watch these two?" She waved her hand in the direction of the sleeping forms.

"You just leave that to me."

They stepped outside and Kagome erected another barrier, this time allowing it to glow for just a second to allow Aerith to understand that they were safe within those walls.

"Amazing, I never thought such power existed."

Kagome blushed, "You make it sound like such a big thing. Where I come from all holy figures can do that." With that they set out to aimlessly search for anyone screeching the names of the kids in their beds, sleeping peacefully. They had learned the kids went by the names of Owen and Tabitha.

It was by sheer luck-and the fact that mothers shriek loudest when they can't find their children-that Aerith and Kagome came across the two women shouting the names of the girl and boy in their possession.

By the time they had found the women the first light of morning spread across the cobbled streets. They were just thinking about turning in, as the others were probably wondering where they were, and trying again after a short nap.

Relieved, Aerith went up to the women and asked to confirm that Owen and Tabitha were truly theirs. Fresh tears sprang to the women's eyes as they heard their children were safe. Both Kagome and Aerith were encased in bone-crushing hugs. Kagome fleetingly felt sorry for the children. They would probably suffer the same fate and she worried the mother's would break their little spines. It was doubtful, but with what the woman had just done to her it wasn't all unlikely.

I do feel sorry for children whose parents give bear-hugs. I, too, am a victim of the chiropractor's fantasy embrace...review please.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome and Aerith led the women back to their home. Seeing as how the women followed behind, it gave Aerith and Kagome time to talk. Aerith had many questions about Kagome's powers, which was altogether expected. Kagome in turn answered where she could. Most of her abilities remained a mystery to her too.

Once they came upon the house Kagome cursed. Outside slept all the occupants that lived in the house. Aerith raised her brows and Kagome cringed.

"I forgot to set the barrier to allow them inside." She groaned.

Aerith giggled. "Well you better let them in."

"Please don't tell them about my abilities. Not just yet anyway."

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed." She mimicked a zipper, a lock, and a key being thrown away. It made Kagome giggle.

"Should we wake them up or just go inside and pretend like they just fell asleep before they got to the door?"

"I'll opt for the latter." Kagome let down the shield and silently picked her way to the door-which she and Aerith placed back on the hinges before they set out the night before. She opened it and went to fetch Owen and Tabitha.

There was a brief rejoicing and the four left, to go home no likely. Kagome collapsed in her bed, exhausted. Aerith followed suit. Both were asleep before they hit the pillow. Neither of them were conscious to see those who slept outside rouse and come inside, wondering what the hell had happened.

((Technically this was supposed to be the end of the chapter but it looked so pathetically short I decided to combine this one with the next. Huzzah!))

Kagome and Aerith had grown close after that incident. They were almost like sisters. Sora, too, shared a bond with the girl, both having been cast into the unknown and expected to rid the world of one evil or another. Before anyone knew it, Kagome had become part of the family. Even Leon stopped looking at her as if she were going to pull a knife on him. Time, however, proved to be too short. Darkness was growing more powerful and Sora's training was finally complete. Soon he would have to leave.

It was noon when he, Donald, and Goofy set out to save the world. Kagome was prepared to beg them to take her with them but upon setting her eyes on the Gummy Ship she decided there was no way in hell anyone was going to get her to squeeze into the contraption.

So with a heavy heart she waved good-bye to her new-found friends as they cast off. At least this time she was given the chance to say her farewells. Tears formed around the rims of her eyes. The others must be so worried. She was only supposed to be gone for a day or two. When Inuyasha went to go get her 'sorry ass out of bed' and back to look for the last shard he must have been shocked to find out that she never came home. Poor Shippou probably thought she had abandoned him.

She refused to let her tears fall. If she cried now that would mean that all was lost. She knew there was still hope so she shouldn't give up-not that she planned on it. Giving up would mean she didn't care and she certainly did care. They were her family. Miroku and Inuyasha her big, overprotective brothers, Sango her insightful, big sister, Shippou, her adopted son, and even Sesshoumaru. He was almost like a father to her…and a drill sergeant. He was the one to start her off on her training.

Seeing as she refused to cry she instead went back inside and fell asleep. Later that night she broke into Leon's not-so-secret secret stash of swords. She took the one that most resembled a katana and fled into the night to train.

She had never really gotten around to sword fighting in her training with Sesshoumaru so she had to play by memory. She thrust and parried like she saw the kendo students do when she would go pick up Souta. Then, feeling a little more confident, she attempted to mimic the attacks of Sango and Sesshoumaru. She would have copied Inuyasha-seeing as how she spent the most time watching him on battle-but she knew he was just swinging the blade around and hoping to slice off an arm or two. So far he'd only achieved that once.

Metal clashed upon metal as Kagome's sword (or Leon's, your choice) thrust down on another sword. Startled, Kagome flipped backwards-something she picked up in the gymnastics class she enrolled in when Sesshoumaru first declared her his pupil-and prepared to purify her attacker into oblivion.

Leon lowered his sword.

"What are you doing out here?" Kagome let her sword fall too.

"I should ask the same for you."

"I'm training," she said off-handedly.

"And I'm here to tell you you're going about it all wrong."

She looked at him, confused.

"Do you really think you can defeat your enemies with those flashy moves?"

"No, I plan on dazzling them into submission." Kagome said sarcastically, rolling her eyes to make her point.

"Before you learn to take the offensive you have to learn to block."

Kagome sighed. She'd heard this lecture before. When Sesshoumaru taught her martial arts his way that was what he told her. _Now that I think about it, Leon and Sesshoumaru have a lot in common._ To occupy the time, pretending to listen to Leon talking, she compared the similarities between the two.

"Defend yourself."

Kagome snapped out of her musings at the sound of him ceasing the lecture. "What?" She looked up and was only just barely able to register the fact that Leon was no longer there.

The sun was being blocked. She looked up and instantly reacted to the man pouncing upon her, sword at the ready. She brought her own sword up to shield the blow and metal clashed once more. She leapt back and he charged. So she was supposed to be on the defensive. That never suited her, so, to Leon's surprise and her own, she flipped over him just before confrontation and swung the deadly weapon. Leon, however, being the experienced mercenary he was, wasn't hindered. Before her blade made contact he ducked and drove his sword upward, motioning to take off her arm. Kagome saw this and recognized the move as one of Inuyasha's only tactical attacks against his brother. She and Sesshoumaru had discussed what he had done wrong when she used her powers to regenerate his arm. She smirked and let go of her sword and pulled her right arm back while thrusting out her left hand, catching the hilt before it rotated out of grasp. Then she forced her fist up to hit Leon's hand and maybe knocking his sword out of his hand.

"So you _do_ know what you're doing." He said it more to mock.

"You aren't so bad either."

"I try," was his offhand comment as he again tried to gain a marginal upper hand.

He came at her again, running low to the ground for speed. Kagome raised her sword over her head, grasping it with both hands as if she were holding a mallet. He allowed himself a miniscule smile. This would be over soon.

"You've left yourself open."

Before the point made contact with her chest she bent backwards in another flip. This time, though, her feet found holds under his arms and squeezed, flipping him over with her. About mid-smack-down she spoke. "And you're too single minded."

The air was forced out of his lungs as soon as he made contact with the cobbled ground. For a minute he lay there, stunned, looking up at a triumphant Kagome.

"So, do ye yield?" That sounded like something fitting for a student to say under the tutelage of the great miko, Kaede.

"Not a chance." Mimicking Kagome's little trick, he brought his knees up to her head and pulled her down to the ground. Now he was the one on top.

"And that's the way to do it." His sword, as well as Kagome's-she had abandoned it when she left the ground to sit atop Leon-were crossed like scissors on either side of her neck.

Sweet, a long one. ((well, longer than the others at least)) Tell me what you think via review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

"Give up?"

She weighed her options. Her neck was on the line, literally. Well, if they were serious it would have been. She only had one chance. Kagome just hoped he was ticklish. Both were shocked when Leon dropped the swords and began to laugh. He clutched his sides, where Kagome had targeted first. She had moved on by then to more sensitive tickle-areas. He rolled off her and as far away from her as he could, a scowl across his face. She could tell he really wasn't mad, though, thanks to years spent with Sesshoumaru.

"That was a dirty trick."

"It worked. I'm not ashamed." She shrugged and retrieved her sword, as well as his. She was going to toss it back to him to continue but opted not to when a large yawn escaped her defenses.

"Okay, I'm sleepy now. I'm going to bed." With that, she turned around and went back to the house.

Only a minute later she crossed the threshold and went to go to the girl's room.

"Don't forget to put my swords away." Leon was sitting of the couch, looking as if he'd been waiting for her for hours.

"How the hell-never mind. I'm too tired to care." She placed the blades back in the large case in the closet, stopping only to run her hand along the gun blade and look at it admiringly. This didn't go unnoticed by Leon. _So she likes guns too. _This interested him, as not many people knew about guns as far as he knew. The many people he met through his journeys possessed more primitive tools such as poorly crafted swords and medieval war hammers, axes, and sometimes they used magic. So far he was the only one to have a gun…blade…or a GF. The Quetzlcoatl was his partner in crime.

Kagome wanted to inquire how Leon had come across such a little beauty (thanks to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha she had taken up a weapons fetish) but another yawn had informed her that she could wait at least until morning. She closed his trunk of treasures and went into her room to sleep.

After Leon watched Kagome exit the room he went over to his weapon stash. Nostalgia crept from the back of his mind and he was almost trapped in another memory. It took a few mental shakes to fix that. He removed the gun blade from the case and ran his hand along the rim, just as Kagome had done. Something sparkled in the corner of his eye. A jewel. Not just any jewel, though.

"So you've finally decided to awaken, have you?" He looked to the room Kagome now occupied. _Could it have been her?_

"It's been a while," he addressed the jewel in his hand, "Shiva."

I think this could be the first cliffhanger...but only because I had a really good idea to continue with this...and then I lost it, so until I find it again I'll have to ask that you make due with this. Review and tell me if this story is going in a different direction than all the other inu/kh crossovers you, the readers, have read. If it is than yay...if it isn't then I'd expect a few more plot twists on the way((more than I had planned at least))


	10. Chapter 10

Kagome's head had just barely hit the pillow when an odd sensation came over her. It was like a light had flashed in her mind and drew out, leaving a trail for her to follow. This little path pointed out the door and into the next room. Kagome couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. She was tired. She was sore. She just started to relax. There was no way in hell anything was going to pull her away from something so comfortable.

Another flash went off in her head. On top of that, the damned jewel started to act up. Kagome sighed in defeat. "I'm such a pushover." She grumbled and forced the blankets off of her chilled body and made her way back into the main room.

Leon was holding the small, glowing orb that had summoned her. "What the hell is that, and why is it in my head?" She was more than ticked at this point. The hardwood floors were cold and there was a breeze filtering in from some damn open window. Nothing would please her more than to ignore the world and crawl back to her bed, but whatever the hell had summoned her was giving her a headache.

Leon glanced up, surprised. He then returned his gaze to the glow. "So you've found a new partner, have you?" He was mumbling.

"Hello? Are you going to answer me?"

Leon didn't bother to look up this time. "This is Shiva, a GF. I think she wants you to become her partner."

"I'm going to assume that this made sense where you came from, but I didn't catch any of that."

He thought for a moment, trying to tell her in a way she'd understand. "A GF is like a…a monster, I guess. They can be summoned to help in battle and gives your magic abilities a boost. I guess you can think of them as your partners in crime, so to speak."

At the mention of magic, Kagome's interest was piqued. She had seen the others use magic and she had wanted to learn. "What kind of magic?"

"Each GF has a control over an element. Shiva's is ice."

Kagome looked thoughtful. Ice huh? "Do you have one?"

"Yes."

"Care to elaborate?"

"His name is Quetzlcoatl. His element is lightening."

"Right," The lack of a full response led Kagome to become disinterested in anything but sleep. The giant yawn escaping her made it evident to the rest of the room. "I'm going to bed then. Good night." The moment she left the room the noise in her head increased. This wasn't normal. No, it was unusual-and cruel, very cruel.

She emerged from her room seconds later, not giving Leon the time to move.

"All right you stupid GF, have it your way." She snatched the jewel from Leon and was elated to find that the moment her flesh made contact with the jewel the headache stopped. For the second time that night her door slammed shut, leaving a very confused Leon in its wake.

_First of all I'd like to apologize to all my readers. My only excuse is that I am a horrible procrastinator and I am a magnet of unfortunate events…no pun intended…I swear. As always, please review. The more I get the more motivated I might be ((hint hint))…that and I love being praised. But you didn't hear that from me. I'd also like to add that I'm winking right now, though you, the reader, can't see. I just felt I should put that out there for you. Until next time, adieu. _


End file.
